


Nothing Special

by Tinybit92



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, mentions of bees and renora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybit92/pseuds/Tinybit92
Summary: “I don't understand.”Weiss's blush darkened, and she glanced away. “I don't see how I could possibly be any clearer.”Weiss confesses to Ruby on Valentine's day, but Ruby doesn't get what Weiss sees in her. Weiss seems insulted by this.





	Nothing Special

**Author's Note:**

> There's still an hour left in the day here, so I'm not late in my timezone. Happy Valentine's Day.

Valentine’s Day was not a day that Ruby had ever celebrated per se, but it was one that she enjoyed. True, she had never dated anyone, so she had never received candy or flowers, but she didn’t need to participate to appreciate something so inherently good as love.  
  
Ruby’s favorite thing about Valentines was people watching, taking in all the happy couples and general good vibes. The happy couples within her own friend group were, of course, the best ones. Ren and Nora were cute and cuddly as ever, with Nora preparing over the top displays of her affection, while Ren's were simpler but just as meaningful. Meanwhile, Blake and Yang were so head over heals in love with each other, it was like they'd been glued together.  
  
At the moment, their whole group had traveled together to a nearby park before splitting off. Ruby sat on a bench, and still noticed her friends walking in and out of her line of sight from time to time, but mostly she was just watching strangers as they passed. She'd picked a pretty good spot for it, too. This bench was in such a central point that people tended to meet up nearby. She'd already seen many couples surprising each other with gifts or unexpected kisses, and she'd even witnessed a proposal. Yes, love was in the air, and this young huntress was happy to just sit back and soak it all in.  
  
“Ruby?”  
  
She turned to find her best friend standing nearby, a curious smile on her face.  
  
“Hey, Weiss! What's going on?”  
  
“Nothing much, just looking for you.”  
  
Ruby grinned. “Well, you found me. Have a seat.” She scooted sideways to allow her partner more room.  
  
Weiss took the offered spot and glanced in the direction Ruby had previously been looking. “What are you up to out here?”  
  
“Just watching all the cute couples in love.” She pointed subtly to a pair of teenagers standing a few feet away. “See those two? I'm pretty sure it's their first date. They've both been super nervous and blushing up a storm.” She laughed, then indicated an elderly couple across the way from them. “I overheard those two saying this is their fifty-seventh Valentine's Day together! Can you believe that? It must be so amazing to have someone you can be that close with for so long.”  
  
Weiss's face softened into something very sweet as she took it all in. Ruby had rarely ever seen this particular expression on her friend, and it reminded her of the train station back in Mistral, when she'd promised to stay by her side.  
  
“Isn't this time of year great? The winter keeps everyone just chilly enough to encourage warm snuggles and hand holding.”  
  
The former heiress laughed lightly at that. “I hadn't thought of that, but I suppose you're right.”  
  
“Oh yeah? I guess you didn't notice how you've been leaning closer to me since you sat down then.”  
  
Icy blue eyes widened in surprise, like a child caught misbehaving.  
  
Ruby laughed. “It's okay, you can lean on me if you're cold.”  
  
Weiss's cheeks ran red, and she appeared to be seriously considering the offer. Eventually, she shook her head with a resolute frown. “No, I need to talk to you first.”  
  
“Ooh, serious Weiss. I'm all ears.”  
  
That earned her an irritated glare, to which she laughed. Weiss rolled her eyes. “I swear, you always have to make things so difficult.”  
  
Ruby shrugged. “Not on purpose. Really though, what's going on?”  
  
She watched her friend close her eyes for a moment and nod to herself. “Right. There's a reason I came here.” She let out a small sigh before opening blue eyes to meet silver. “I put a lot of thought into this, and I know how corny it is to do it on Valentine's, but it's you, so I figured corny was good.”  
  
A blush rose to her face again, and Ruby wondered what on Remnant could have her friend so flustered. Not that it was hard to fluster Weiss, but still.  
  
She inhaled another calming breath, never breaking eye contact. Pale eyebrows narrowed with determination as she resumed speaking. “Ruby, I would like to take you out to dinner tonight, and should that go well, I'd like to ask if you would be interested in being my girlfriend.”  
  
What?  
  
….  
  
Wait, no, what?  
  
Was this a joke? Was Weiss messing with her? But she'd looked so serious, she must mean it. But then, she couldn't mean it, it just wasn't possible. This was Weiss— _Weiss Schnee_ — there was absolutely no way she could ever feel that way about her.  
  
She noticed the discomfort in her friend's posture as she waited for an answer and managed to find her voice again.  
  
“I don't understand.”  
  
Weiss's blush darkened, and she glanced away. “I don't see how I could possibly be any clearer.”  
  
“No, no I get what you're asking,” Ruby clarified with a shake of her head. “I guess I'm asking why. Why would you want to ask me, of all people?”  
  
She received the patented Ice Queen scowl in response. “You dolt, what sort of stupid question is that? I like you, dunce. I am romantically interested in you.”  
  
Ruby shrunk backward slightly at the tone. “I know, I got that part, but like, why me?”  
  
Her partner continued to scowl at her.  
  
“I, I mean,” she fumbled for words, trying to explain her own confusion, “you're Weiss. You're beautiful, and talented, and so smart. You could have anyone you wanted, like, seriously anybody. And me, I'm not anything. Other than my eyes, there's nothing special about me, I'm not even that pretty. I'm just, just me. Just Ruby. You're my best friend, but I don't understand how you could even consider wanting me as something more when I don't even know if there is anything more to me.”  
  
“Stop that.”  
  
Uh-oh. She knew that tone.  
  
She glanced up to find a very angry Weiss staring back at her. “S-stop what?”  
  
Weiss's glare hardened. “Stop talking about yourself like that. Stop talking like you're worthless, stop acting like you're not—” she cut herself off with an irritated huff, glancing away as her face went red again. “I can't believe you're actually going to make me say this.”  
  
Ruby watched as Weiss seemed to struggle with herself, and suddenly she wasn't certain of anything anymore.  
  
When Weiss next spoke, she reached for Ruby's hand between them on the bench. Then she met her eyes again, her gaze intense and meaningful. “Before I went to Beacon, before I met you, I didn't believe in love anymore. I'd grown up around so many awful people, and none of them cared about anyone else, none of them were kind. I was convinced that love was a myth, that compassion was something only valued by the naive. All of it was just lies people told to feel better about themselves, and even if love did exist, it wasn't something I could ever achieve. I was too cold and broken for something like that.”  
  
She reached out to hold Ruby's other hand as well, and the brunette felt her heart jump into her throat. There was something so powerful behind Weiss's eyes right then, it made her stomach flutter.  
  
“But then I met you. At first, I thought you were just a stupid kid, you just didn't know any better. You proved to me so quickly that I was the one who didn't get it. By the time the Vytal festival started, my entire worldview had changed. I knew what it meant to really care about someone, what it meant to be loved, what it felt like to be a part of something so much greater than the sum of its parts. You taught me all of that. You taught me how to feel again, after I'd long since closed myself off. I can never tell you how much that means to me.”  
  
She watched Weiss close her eyes with another soft sigh before she reopened them with a much softer glare than before. Ruby had to remind herself to breathe.  
  
“So yes, Ruby, you are special. You took something that had been so shattered that I thought it was beyond repair, and you pieced it back together. That's no simple feat. I don't think that anyone else could have done it.” Weiss straightened out her back, flushing a soft pink as she glanced away. “And even if looks mattered in this case—which, for the record, they don't— there would hardly be any competition. The only thing I've ever seen that's cuter than you is your dog, and even that is a very close race.”  
  
Ruby laughed, a single, soft laugh. Her eyes were stinging with the start of tears, but she didn't want to cry over this.  
  
Weiss leaned in, brushing her forehead lightly against Ruby's. “So, I'm going to ask you again, and this time I had better not hear any objections related to your own self worth.” Her hands still held gently onto her partner's, and she spoke in low, sweet tones. “Ruby, would you like to join me for dinner tonight?”  
  
Ruby nodded, blinking back her tears with a shy smile. “Yeah, I'd like that a lot.”  
  
“Good.” Weiss sat up enough to place a soft kiss on Ruby's forehead before standing upright, pulling the brunette with her a moment later. “Then let's go pick some place out.”


End file.
